


Anything You Want

by infinitegraces



Series: It Happened Anyway [7]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Tumblr: promptsinpanem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3677874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitegraces/pseuds/infinitegraces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You just have to tell me what you want from me, Katniss, and it’s yours. Anything you want." (Written for Prompts in Panem, Round 7, Day 5)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything You Want

**Author's Note:**

> This part was a definite exercise in firsts for me, writing-wise. I hope I did it justice, and I hope you enjoy it as much as they did.
> 
> (Basically, this is the first time I've ever written anything in which the characters blatantly did anything more than kiss or touch over clothing—and I'm not even sure I've written the second thing blatantly. Oh, well. I honestly feel pretty good about this considering that.)
> 
> (May 11, 2015 - did some proofreading, removing unnecessary words that I missed at first posting.)

_(Katniss Everdeen - Age 18)_

Six years ago, if anyone had told her that she’d be dancing together with him at the Harvest Festival, she might have laughed in that person’s face.

But here she was, happily ensconced in his arms, the same arms that had long ago become her safe haven from the hardships that surrounded them in District 12.

They would have to escape the dancing soon, returning to the baked goods they had spent most of the day selling to the rest of the district. It was only because of his father that they’d gotten a break to dance, anyway. Peeta’s older brothers had somehow secured futures in other trades through the families of their wives, leaving the bakery to the only one of them that had ever really wanted it in the first place.

That past March, on his eighteenth birthday, Mr. Mellark had taken Peeta to the Justice Building and filed the paperwork to officially put his youngest son in charge of the district’s only bakery, though he would continue to assist with day to day operations until the end of the school term. And with this change also came one other that was welcome by not only Peeta, but Katniss as well—the elder Mellarks were to receive their own residence separate from the bakery.

Despite the fact that they’d been officially together for the past two years, since the day they’d shared their first kiss in the kitchen of the bakery, Katniss and Peeta had been taking things pretty slowly in the physical areas of their relationship. Sure, they’d kissed a lot, and let their hands do some exploring as well, but there had been no trips to the slag heap like their classmates liked so well. It made sense, really, since trips to the slag heap were for casual relationships. And both Katniss and Peeta were well aware that theirs was definitely not a casual relationship.

Their emotional relationship, however, had never been stronger. There were few things they didn’t go straight to the other about, for he knew she would be unfailingly honest and she knew he would never judge her for her insecurities about everything. It didn’t hurt that he always knew exactly what to say to get her to say exactly what she was feeling; her boy with the bread had a bit of a silver tongue in addition to his clever hands.

After school finished for the year, she started helping him in the bakery each day after she finished her hunting; after closing each evening, the both of them would head to the Seam for dinner with her mother and Prim.

************

One night, about a week before the Festival, they found a note on the door of the Everdeen house telling them that her mother and Prim had to go help deliver a baby. They decided to go back to Town and spend some time upstairs above the bakery.

Business that afternoon had been pretty slow, so Katniss had stayed in the kitchen, relying on the bell that jingled when the door opened to alert her to customers. Peeta had started teaching her more of the staple items the bakery sold, starting her off with mixing ingredients. Today, he’d decided she was ready to learn the proper kneading technique for the dough.

She hadn’t expected the lesson to be such an _enlightening_ one.

The way his arms felt around her as he taught her how to knead the dough was very different from how they felt around her when they were hugging, or kissing, or even sitting against a tree just cuddling. And while she’d had thoughts about him that she had yet to share with anyone, the effect those thoughts had on her in the kitchen that day seemed to be amplified.

His words of instruction seemed to be weighted with more than just the desire for her to successfully work the dough with her hands. And the way she had to briefly close her eyes when his mouth was right beside her ear—if he had noticed the effect he had on her, he hadn’t let on to her about it.

She wasn't sure if she was imagining it, but he did seem to be clutching her waist more tightly as they neared the bakery, his thumb caressing her side gently.

The combination of her thoughts from earlier and the intoxicating warmth she felt just from his presence had her wound up tightly, and she was sure she was ready to explode at any moment.

The door had barely shut behind them before she was pulling him to her, kissing him with a ferocity that was surprising even for her. Their kisses, while not lacking in passion, usually stayed pretty gentle and loving and slow. This kiss was fiery and fast and impatient, and she could feel him reacting as she clutched him tightly.

They broke apart after a moment, both breathing heavily, eyes dark as they stared into each other. Peeta was the first one to speak.

“Not that I’m complaining or anything, but what brought that on?”

“I’d been wanting to do that all evening,” she confessed, blushing in that way that only he could bring from her. “Ever since this afternoon’s _lesson_.”

He smirked. “So my kneading lesson got you all hot and bothered? Wow. If I’d known it would get this kind of reaction, I might have tried teaching you sooner.”

“Peeta!” She couldn’t help the smile that crossed her lips, uncomfortable though she may have been with the implications of his words.

He kissed her again, quickly but deeply, before speaking again, his hands resting on her cheeks lovingly.

“I’m just saying, I know how pure you are. It’s one of the things that makes you so perfect for me, one of the things I love so much about you. It’s nothing to be embarrassed about. Besides, you know I don’t have any more experience with this than you do, except for years of hearing about my brother’s escapades. We’ll do things as _we_ are ready for them, yeah?”

He was so good at reassuring her, always knowing exactly what to say to keep her calm. She smiled at him warmly.

“That’s true, we have definitely been going at our own pace. Slow as snails, according to some. I, ah, actually thought we might be able to try something new tonight?” She didn’t break his gaze, even at the end of her question, though he’d know she was nervous just from her questioning tone. His hands had moved from her face to rest on her hips when she spoke.

“Something new?” She nodded firmly before speaking again.

“Not everything, obviously, but I think we’re ready to do a little more than we have been, don’t you? I mean, I love you so much, and I know there’s never going to be anyone else for me, and you've been so wonderful that I—” She broke off, laughing lightly at the slightly shell-shocked look on his face.

He took a deep breath, releasing some of his own tension; she totally understood. It was kind of a daunting feeling, having someone put so much trust in you with regard to their body and their well being; she felt the same with him, after all.

“I love you, too. And I’m so honored to be yours, and for you to be mine.” He ducked his head down beside hers, his lips grazing her ear almost imperceptibly. “You just have to tell me what you want from me, Katniss, and it’s yours. Anything you want.”

She shivered from the warmth of his words against her ear, her breath hitching at the implication.

“I want you to kiss me,” she whispered, angling her lips toward his ear. “I want you to—to kiss my shoulders. And my—“

“And your what, Katniss?” He ran one of his hands up from hips to her breast, grazing it gently. “Do you want me to kiss you here, darling?”

“ _Yes_.” Her reply was breathless, like she was about to combust just from the way he was talking to her and touching her. “Please kiss me there, Peeta.”

“Okay,” he replied, moving his hands to the center, where her own trembling hands were trying to undo the buttons of her dress. “I can do that if you want,” he said, coaxing her hands aside with his own to finish the task, kissing her thoroughly, tongues sliding against one another the way they’d practiced.

He gently pushed her dress off of her shoulders, leaving it to fall around her waist where the sash was still tied. His hands caressed the bare skin of her shoulders, noting the straps of her camisole, before going back to her waist and tugging it up to remove it. She helped him pull it upward, crossing her arms over one another before removing it in an obviously practiced motion before kissing him again.

The feeling of him against her made her acutely aware that he still had his shirt on, an error which she felt it her duty to correct immediately. Her fingers quickly made work of the buttons, having regained their confidence with the loving gentleness of his caresses on her own skin. She wanted to return the favor. Pushing his shirt off of his shoulders, she broke away from him, smiling.

“It’s only fair, you know,” she said, eyes twinkling. He grinned back before removing his own undershirt, leaving them both skin to skin.

His hands resumed caressing her, so gently that Katniss was on the verge of twitching with laughter. She hadn’t known she could be ticklish in those places, but maybe it was just because it was Peeta. She was unprepared for his hand finding her breast again, as well as the caress of his thumb against her nipple.

“Oh!” She couldn’t help the noise that escaped her, and it only seemed to encourage him further. His hand squeezed and caressed, sending shocks to that space between her thighs. “Peeta—hold on, Peeta.” Her knees felt like they were about to buckle; she had only just realized that they were still standing by the door. “Can we move to the couch?”

He shook his head as if to clear it slightly. “Yeah, definitely; sorry, I got caught up in our moment there,” he said, cheeks pink as if embarrassed. He had no reason to be embarrassed though, she thought.

“Don’t apologize for getting caught up; I was pretty close to forgetting my own name there.”

When they got to the couch, she decided to take a little control, pushing him to sit and then claiming her place on his lap, legs straddling his. She had to pull the skirt of her dress up to make it more comfortable, but once she got settled it was perfect.

“I believe you promised me whatever I wanted,” she whispered in his ear, kissing the skin right underneath his earlobe at the top of his jaw.

“You’re right. I did promise you that, didn’t I?” He then proceeded to kiss her shoulder, starting where her neck met her collarbone, which elicited a squeak from her. He wrapped his arm around her back as he kissed further down, looking up at her as he reached her breast, placing a tiny kiss on the nipple before letting his tongue swipe at it gently. Once, twice, his tongue laved at her breast, taking cues from her reactions.

She was watching him with dark eyes, the feelings he was eliciting in her bringing her closer to the point of no return. She could feel him under her where she straddled him, hard and warm; she rocked her hips against his slightly, feeling him rock back. Her fingers tangled in his blonde curls, holding his head against her chest.

It only took them a few more moments of rocking back and forth, his tongue still lapping at her peak, to reach their respective climaxes. They collapsed against one another, both breathing heavily. Sated and happy, they found one another’s lips and kissed languidly.

“That was nice,” he said, laughing softly.

“Nice? Goodness, Peeta, I didn’t even—if I’d known that feeling was possible, we might have done that sooner.” She blushed at her declaration, but he pulled her closer before responding.

“I think our pace is just perfect, and this happened exactly when it was supposed to.”

************

Katniss broke away from her memory as the music ended. "I guess we should go relieve your dad."

Peeta smiled down at her. "I guess we should. I have a surprise for you later on."

"A surprise? Peeta, you know I—"

"Just trust me on this one, okay?”

“Okay. But only because I love you so much.”


End file.
